heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Chandler
Background Lynn was born as a New York native to her mutant father and human mother. The two of them were from different worlds and it caused an instant attraction to one another. Her mother was from a socially wealthy and elite family, while her father's family were of lower-middle class, had their battles with drugs, alcohol, and being able to manage on a day to day basis. All was well in the world even after Lynn was born. Her mother was the bread winner of the household, and worked at a law firm. While her father stayed at home and was the predominant caretaker. She was spoiled from a young age, given the finest toys, had play-dates set up, etc. But as she got older, her temperament changed. Lynn suddenly wanted to always be outside, playing in the dirt and was showing signs of being more tomboy than a little spoiled princess. When she didn't understand something, she would lash out in a fury of tears and a temper tantrum too. Her parents chalked it up to their upbringing of her, but they didn't know that i was due to her brain development. Lynn's father is a shifter mutant, and part of those primal instincts she ended up being born with - born with a partial mutation that wasn't able to be seen. It affected her though. She had an inclination to be outdoors all the time, to give into her instincts of sleeping, eating, and protecting what is hers and it even caused issues at school when she'd start bullying any classmates going near things that she claimed to be hers. At her wits end, her mother decided to correct the girl, trying to teach her proper etiquette, manners, and try to get her daughter to stop behaving like a brat. It even meant punishments for Lynn. Despite her best efforts, over the years, the stern teachings of her mother only confused Lynn's mind even more... By the time she was in high school, her full mutation appeared, her super strength. She was already an outcast amongst kids her age, but it was because she couldn't seem to understand society and its rules or even the finer points to things, such as sleep overs, dating, and such. She hated classes and tended to get stir crazy in them, especially math as she couldn't understand it. Lynn was picked on and snickered at. But one day she fought back - and with more power than she ever imaged possible, actually breaking one of the attacker's fingers with little effort. When this was reported to her parents, her mother was downright terrified and outraged. She always wished Lynn wouldn't be a mutant, but it ended up that she was. After this outing, everything changed. Her mother barely cared for her or paid attention to her. She'd even go so far as to blame Lynn's father for their child's mutation whenever there was a fight. The home was tearing at the seams, and Lynn blamed herself for all of it. Eventually, as time went on, the relationship between her parents soured even more and her mother both kicked her husband and daughter out, filing for divorce and finding someone else to spend her nights with. Jobless and with a mutant daughter, her father took what little money he had and got a studio apartment in lower Manhattan, and took to drinking his sorrows away. It wasn't a very good, safe, or roomy situation for Lynn. So, it was off to the Xavier school for her, where she currently is. She still talks to her father, but has minimal contact with her mother. Personality Lynn is a fun loving girl. She likes to be happy and not think of burdens or troubles. If needed, the girl will even try to rally her friends together for games, going out, or doing something fun and stupid together, just so she can see everyone smile and be happy along with her. She is very amiable and friendly to get along with, especially when meeting new people. The girl also loves to laugh! Lynn loves seeing people happy. Because of this, she is very self-less and giving. If a gift will help someone feel better, even a home cooked meal, she'll go through with it. If someone asks something of her, she'll try to do it for them and keep her word to them. Of course, if someone is manipulating the situation for their own benefit, it may take time for her to notice, but when she does, she thinks less of them for trying to take advantage of her in such a way. Currently, Lynn's personal life isn't the best at the moment. She doesn't like talking openly about the situation between her parents, her mother's affair, their blame game on their daughter for being a mutant, and her father's drinking problem. If someone asks, and she doesn't trust them, she simply states that she doesn't want to talk about it. If they press on, she 'll walk away. Only those she trusts wholeheartedly, can see the good in them, will she open up to and tell them about her family life. Even if it may not seem like much to the person, it means a lot to Lynn to both be able to trust them with such personal issues, and allow herself to open up to people about it. If you anger Lynn, cross her the wrong way, or just don't see eye to eye and have done her wrong in the past - she's going to resent and hold a grudge against you. Since she's a gullible person, one that can be manipulated, and even easily confused in certain situations, she wants to make sure that if she's walked on, it never happens again. She will not talk to that person, will not acknowledge them, and still hold an anger for them and what they did. Of course, it takes a lot to get her to this point - like using her to get free meals, blabbing her past to the school, and beating up her friend. The relationship can be mended if someone is able to talk her into calming down and giving the person another shot. It can happen, depending on the situation, of course. Lynn, deep down, is a complicated girl. This all goes down to the way her mind operates. She was born with primal instincts - allowing her to pick up on emotions more easily, love the outdoors, run around and physically use her energy, always think on her stomach, and not want to wake up in the morning - especially in the winter. On the outside, she is a tomboy, but internally, it feels strange to her, like her primal instincts want her to do and listen more, but she simply can't. She isn't a shifter, nor a feral mutant. Half of the time, it causes her to be antsy or jumpy, as though she has to move. She's driven more by emotions and desires. Her attention span is short, and she confuses easily if someone is trying to explain something of difficulty to her - like high school algebra or chemistry. The little lightbulb upstairs just doesn't light up, which hinders her in some learning and social aspects. On the other side, her mind works fine. She functions at a normal level, and her IQ is average. She does not suffer from any clinical mental disorders either. Her mother tried to hard-wire that she is a girl and should act that way, but that backfired, and caused Lynn to be more like a tomboy. She can understand problems and issues at a basic level, but she may fail complicated classes multiple times before the ideas click and take. She was never an A student due to this, and it frustrates her to no end. Lynn feels a mixture of doubt, shame, frustration, and even fear when it comes to her primal mind. She's scared of acceptance, people not understanding, and some dubbing her as retarded, strange, or stupid when she isn't. This on top of an addictive personality to boot! Video Example An example of Lynn-like behavior via her actress: 400px Logs 2009-04-20 - Not Alone... - After an angry situation erupts in the kitchen, Laura catches up with Lynn and the two talk. Category:Original Category:Hero